


Parallel Dreams on the Path of Thorns

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Cliche, Crack, Dubious Consent, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parody, Pon Farr, Purple Prose, k/s day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massive crack!fic ahead! My answer to Jungle Kitty's most awesome <a href="http://www.invisibleplanets.com/kirk_spock/KSCliches.htm">Big List of K/S Cliches</a>.</p>
<p>Originally created for K/S Day, 15 Sept 2011. Reposted by popular request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Dreams on the Path of Thorns

**Parallel Dreams on the Path of Thorns**

_Loving you is easy Loving you is wondrous and pure I shout it from the rooftops How long must I wait 'till I see your smile? Might have been the moonlight Caught up in the sparkle in your eyes So wicked and I know I should go slow but its not in me to wait 'Cause I'm alive and I'm on fire Shot like a starburst into the sky Ahh the fury of desire it burns so bright electrifies You light me up you take me higher I've been down a long road I'd become a stranger to myself Digging in my heals and hoping time might be kinder if I wait it out But nothing came from wanting And I became so small in insecure Didn't know the cost of all I'd lost till I found it fresh and new again, with you 'Cause I'm on fire Shot like a starburst into the sky All the fury of desire it burns so bright electrifies You light me up you take me higher Loving you is easy Loving you is wondrous and pure I shout it from the rooftops How long must I wait 'till I see your smile?_

(Sarah McLachlan)

 

**Summary:** Our boys have deep feelings for each other, but the path of denial and fucking fate is thorny. But a happy ending is guaranteed.

**Chapter notes:** This is chapter 1 of 425. I have not fully typed down everything, but some fragments of it are somewhere on my notebook, which my cat abducted, but hell, I will look for it, so maybe if enough readers comment, I will post chapters 12 and 328, and fill in the rest when I'm in the mood for it.

 

Thanks to my awesome beta. Grandma, you rock!

  

_The hotter than Human lips around Jim's wanton cock were super hot and eager as they milked him into oblivion. "Jim. I love you. Come for me," the Vulcan somehow managed to say while his mouth worked the thick organ of his superior officer. This was all Jim needed to go into a white-heat nova._  

It was a forceful cry - "Spock!!!!" - that pierced the silence of the captain's quarters as his cum shot like a rocket man into the air and baptised his golden belly and the Starfleet issued sheets.

Suddenly the comm link on Kirk's bedside cabinet buzzed and startled him out of his favourite dreams, his holy place of wishful fantasy, where he could share love and passion with the one who would forever be out of his reach, the one he could call a friend, but longed to call so much more. Not that he had ever considered sex or even love with men, however. At least not, since this total asshole Gary Mitchell had broken his virgin heart - but that was another story. And why should Spock reciprocate his feelings anyway?

He exhaled slowly to calm himself and answered the link, audio only of course.

"Kirk here. What's up?" 

"This is Ltd Uhura. Erm, Sir, we could need you back on the bridge. The Klingon vessel has closed the distance and we, well, we don't know what to do. Shall we contact them, attack them, beam over some tribbles or simply ignore them until we reach Randomia VII ?"

Kirk sighed. "I'll be back on the bridge in two," - he looked down on the mess on his belly - "no, make that five minutes. Kirk out."

It was always the same story that added to his hard life as captain; the very moment he would finally take a break to enjoy himself, some Klingon villains - and villains they were, someone simply had to fill that role for one-dimensionality's sake! - would appear out of nowhere and burst his dream bubble.

He jumped out of his bunk and headed for a quick shower into the bathroom which he shared with his first officer. But when he opened the door he discovered to his utmost shock that said first officer was already occupying the fresher. Kirk squealed and grabbed the conveniently nearest towel to cover his open fly and spunk-coated torso.

"Captain!" The stoic first officer acknowledged his entry.

"Spock, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on the bridge? Last time I checked you stood at your station. It's alpha shift and there are evil Klingons waiting for us out there." Kirk tried to put as much command tone into his voice as possible, hoping that this would help to draw the attention away from his own predicament.

"Your statement is correct, Captain. However, I had to go to my quarters to ... change my uniform after ... a spacial anomaly caused ... the yeoman to spill coffee over the garments. I apologise that I had not informed you, but I did not want to disturb your private ... call which had required your sudden leaving the bridge."

Spock knew well why Kirk had left the bridge of course, first and foremost because his mind voodoo was simply that awesome where the captain was concerned, and second because Kirk was loud enough to broadcast his climax to the whole ship. Spock had the decency to climax more silently.

Spock steepled his fingers in front of his body and looked as elegant and composed as always while his hotter than Human gaze travelled over the luscious and tempting form of his friend. "May I inquire, Captain, why ..."-

"Spilt coffee on my uniform as well, Mr Spock," Kirk offered with a sheepish smile. "Must have been the ... spacial anomaly you mentioned."

The elegantly eyebrows disappeared into the shiny ebony cap as the inscrutable First's dark, rich voice rumbled: "Indeed."

Kirk locked his gaze on the beautiful being before him and let the smooth velvety voice, which had to be the acoustic embodiment of midnight's colours or of the mahogany-tinted aroma of a good cup of coffee, wash over him for a precious moment, before he remembered the task at hand. _Coffee. Yes, shower - uniform - bridge._

"Ah, well, so I guess I'd better wash and change. See you on the bridge shortly, Mr Spock."

He kept his eyes on the feline form of his First as the Vulcan left the bathroom on soft paws through the door which connected it to Spock's quarters.

Why, oh why, had he needed to fall for this stoic being of all possible love interests? Kirk had never dreamt to girlishly pine for another man like this, no, he had not dreamt of even thinking about another man in a romantic or sexual way. Not after everything that this complete asshole Gary Mitchell had done to him. Or after his traumatic experiences on Tarsus. But this was another story. 

He sighed another wistful sigh and stepped into the shower to quickly wash away the evidence of his pathetic desire. Almost finished, the water turned cold all of sudden. Damn, why did those starships run out of hot water every other shower, anyway? 

 

 

***

 

The away-mission on that odd little planet, which turned out to be the reason for the Klingon vessel to appear out of nowhere and follow them, turned out to be the mother of all clusterfucks of a disaster. 

Okay, Randomia VII's atmosphere had at least been conveniently suitable for Humanoids. Okay, the climatic conditions had been suitable enough to run around without foregoing their funky coloured uniforms for unstylish and heavily equipped space suits. Okay, the natives and even the Klingons whom they had encountered on the planet's surface had spoken an almost accent-free English.

But ...

The rest of the story had been, to make it short, tragic. And it had become even more tragic when they had started to attack the team for some alibi reasons, killed off five red-shirted crew members whose names no one could remember anyway and the captain ended up unconscious and bleeding heavily from ears and nose in Spock's arms.

As soon as they materialised back on the transporter platform, Spock did not waste any time to wait for the medical team to arrive, but threw the captain over his shoulder and carried the golden body all the way to sickbay. He shoved Nurse Chapel out of the way and lay his captain on the nearest bio-bed, constantly talking in soothing words to the unconscious form.

"Dammit, Jim, what do you think I am?? A butcher or a doctor?" McCoy ranted, as he patched up the severely wounded man with all the care and dedication of a refined and dedicated healer.

Spock continued to stay at Kirk's side, leaving ship's business to the rest of the around 400 crew members, and held one of his pale, weak hands in his strong hotter than Human Vulcan ones.

"T'hy'la, James, I beg thee, please do not leave me, mee could not bear to go on without thee," the Vulcan softly whispered to his friend and lovingly brushed a silken strand of his golden forelock back in place.

"Don't worry, Spock, once his organ bleedings, the broken spine and the brain trauma are taken care of, he'll be as good as new," McCoy tried to comfort the stoic first officer, who had never looked so upset before and choked back secret tears.

"Vulcans do not worry, Doctor," Spock reprimanded him. "I am merely concerned as the captain's health is of importance for the entire starship and its mission." Then he looked at Kirk again and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry thee, ashaya, everything will bee all right, hush, darling, hush, trust mee."

"Sure, you are only concerned about the Enterprise," Bones muttered, "in a pig's eye. Kiss him already."

Just then a blond, curvy nurse walked into sickbay, a tray full of hypos on her hands. "Ah, yes," Bones said, "this will for sure help to mend his broken spine. Go on, Nurse, stab him."

"Do not interfere," Spock's dark velvety baritone growled at the pretty young woman with perky boobs, "I will administer the hypo! He is my captain!" And with this he snatched one of the hypos from the tray and pressed it against the golden Human's sweat-glistening neck. 

The nurse stopped dead in her tracks, but then she elbowed McCoy in the ribs and whispered, "Cute couple, those two, huh?" 

Kirk had to spend the next three days in sickbay always floating somewhere between life and death. Spock stayed with him 24/7 during the three days in tender loving care. It did not matter to him anymore if someone else commented on his behaviour; after all it was the logical thing to do.

Two of the three days the captain was still unconscious, so Spock tried to reach his mind with the help of gently stroking hands and gentle music. Uhura brought him his Vulcan lyre (not the Terran, Andorian or Klingon one) and he played soothing melodies to his friend to help him heal.

"Why don't you try to sing a song to him," Uhura suggested, because she was an expert in the power of music concerning healing or inducing brain damage. And, of course, she knew that the boys were meant to be together and was more than happy to help them overcome their doubts and hesitations.

So Spock helped his friend heal and sang a beautiful song to him, by the classical Terran singer Loreena McKennitt, again and again, till Jim would open his hazel eyes in defeat - which had these special green and gold specks, an eye colour Spock had never seen on someone else.

_I sowed the seeds of love_

_I sowed them in the spring_

_I gathered them up in the morning so clear_

_When the small birds so sweetly sing_

_When the small birds so sweetly sing_

 

_The gardener was standing by_

_I asked him to choose for me_

_He chose for me the violet, the lily and the pink_

_But those I refused all three_

_But those I refused all three_

  

_The violet I did not like_

_Because it bloomed so soon_

_The lily and the pink I really over-think_

_So I thought I would wait till June_

_So I thought I would wait till June_

 

_In June there was a red rose bud_

_That is the flower for me_

_I often times have plucked that red rose bud_

_Till I gained the willow tree_

_Till I gained the willow tree_

  

_The willow tree will twist_

_The willow tree will twine_

_I often have wished I was in the young man's arms_

_Who once had the arms of mine_

_Who once had the arms of mine_

  

_I sowed the seeds of love_

_I sowed them in the spring_

_I gathered them up in the morning so soon_

_When the small birds so sweetly sing_

_When the small birds so sweetly sing_

 

The power of music, combined with the gentle touches by Spock's slender, elegant hands proved efficacious, and on the third day Kirk finally came out of his coma and managed to convince a grumpy Bones that he was able to return to duty the next day.

"Spock," Kirk took his hands when they went out of sickbay, "would you mind carrying me to my quarters, please? I felt so secure in your arms, as if I never wanted to get touched by anyone else anymore. I felt your caring love even during my unconsciousness. I could hear everything you said to me during my time in sickbay and feel your concern - and something more ...?"

Spock was too Vulcan to be ashamed by the straightforward words of his superior and friend, but he smiled this almost not visible smile which he reserved only for Kirk.

"If you wish," he answered and picked him up to carry him to the captain's quarters.

They set up a game of chess in order to discuss the newly discovered dimension of their relationship. There was no need for denial now, after Kirk's coma had lifted all the veils and they - booommm wow - immediately knew what they felt for each other. 

"You called me _T'hy'la_ during my sickbay stay, darling. What does this mean?" Kirk asked him across the chess board.

"Well, originally it meant _the one whom I cherish and intend to buttsex into tomorrow_ , but as standard English is such a poor language when it comes to translations, the Vulcan high council decided to define it the minimalist way as _friend, brother & lover_ when they were approached by MacMillan's team."

"Oh, fuck, this is very romantic, honey," replied Kirk in awe. "And the high council's definition is also nice. And - _ashaya_ , what does this mean? Is this also Vulcan?"

" _Steaming hot body with beloved lips which I will put to good use_ ," Spock translated.

"Oh, shit, Spock," Kirk exclaimed, "your language is so rich and refined. I will have to learn it for sure!"

Spock extended two fingers of his hand across the chess board, smiled another non-smile (of the kind which he reserved only for his captain) and gently touched Kirk's wrist. "P'kari tel ve-shag, beloved one. When you are fully healed (in another day or two), we will explore each other's bodies and engage in intercourse for the first time. I want to take this slow, I am not well-versed in the song of love."

Jim smiled his golden smile that made Spock's heart flutter.

"Yes, let's take it slow. Let's roll in the hay only tomorrow. I am also - well, no, I am not really a virgin, not at all, but I am almost inexperienced with men. And since that total asshole Gary Mitchell broke my heart, I've come to believe that I am a lost case when it comes to relationships. I am broken goods. Have a lot of baggage. Not to mention the severe trauma I suffered on Tarsus - but that's another story. But tell me, what does _p'kari tel ve-shag_ mean, my heart? I suppose it is also Vulcan and therefore awesome by origin?" 

Spock's eyes sparkled and the 30% lights in Jim's quarters provided gorgeous lighting effects on the shiny cap of raven black hair. "No, it is not. I made it up, because it sounds cute."

Jim flashed him a radiating smile, beaming with joy. "Oh, Spock, this is the sweetest thing that's ever been said to me."

 

 

 

***

 

But before they could enjoy their promised happy end, the shit really hit the cooling fan, much to chief-engineer Scotty's dismay who spent a whole day scrubbing the warp core.

The next day after his release from sickbay, Captain Kirk decided that he would not put any more red-shirted crew members whose names he could not remember anyway into danger on the next away-mission, and he boarded the Galileo only with Spock at his side. Due to some ionic interference or some other weird shit the transporters were not functional - but so were the controls of the shuttle which crashed inevitably on the barren surface of this providently uninhabited planet.

Temperature dropped continuously, and they searched their surroundings for a suitable shelter from the unforgiving forces of nature where they could wait, till the Enterprise would send another shuttle down to crash and look for them, or till the ionic interference would magically disappear and they could use their communicators again and beam up.

Finally Spock's superior senses found a cave and they made a comfy fire, toasted marshmallows from their provision packs and sang a round of traditional campfire, hence campy, songs by the classical Terran singer Loreena McKinnett.

"Spock. You know I love you. Do you want to wait ... or should we use our involuntary shore leave here for some sexy times?"

Kirk looked at him with puppy eyes and waited, torn between hope and coy timidity. 

"My calculations indicate that the ionic interference will conveniently allow us to reach several climaxes till the Enterprise will be able to beam us up," Spock answered coolly. 

So it came to pass that our boys divested each other of their Starfleet issued uniforms, licking and kissing every square-centimetre of newly exposed glistening flesh.

But before they could move on to second or third base, whatever that means, they heard a noise outside of the cave. Assuming that it must be some kind of animal, and yes, Kirk was a bit peckish after all and the campfire would make for a lovely barbecue, they dared to look out ...

Then the shit really hit the fan, this time for real.

A flash of lightening tore through the nightly air and left an illuminated entity, somehow resembling a snow globe, which conveniently spoke English and - to make a long story short - ordered them to mate.

Kirk was speechless, but Spock explained to the snow globe alien, that they were just about to do that, when it had interrupted them. "Ah, but I want the full programme, just like real Humans and Vulcans do it, to learn more about interspecies compatibility in intercourse," the snow globe alien, which looked rather pretty funky after all, commanded.

Suddenly it emitted a bright light and hit Spock with its beam.

"Ashaya, oh no, are you hurt?" Kirk cried out in anguish. 

But the only answer which awaited him was a deep, velvety, mahogany-tinted growl, and then the stoic first officer began to savage him. Between his growls and moans, he tried to find some composure, but just a few words escaped his mouth. "James. Thee must flee. Pon farr! I will be dangerous to thee and hurt thee, fuck thee like an animal. Flee or shoot me as long as thee have still the time for it."

But Kirk boldly shook his head so that his golden lion mane wafted in the nightly breeze. "I will not let you die. We are in this together."

The rest of the story was a painful, traumatic, angsty experience. This was not the first time both had wanted to indulge in.

To make it short, after two days of 24/7 angsty sex of dubious consent, the snow globe creature had learnt enough about the Human and Vulcan species and vanished into the same place of nowhere as it had come from.

Scotty managed to beam them up, McCoy confined both men to sickbay, the nameless blond busty nurse was terrified that this would all end in a cliff-hanger, and the doctor seriously feared for his stake money in the crew's betting pool, should the boys not find a way to reconcile.

 

 

 

***

 

Three days later both were released from sickbay and declared themselves fit for duty. But the harmonious and loving air that had surrounded them was shattered into molecules.

Finally after a full and endless week of post-traumatic anxiety, Kirk buzzed the door to his first officer's quarters.

"We have to talk. What is this?" He held a white sheet of synth-paper in his hands.

"My transfer request, Captain. I have defiled our holy union, raped our blossoming love, destroyed our friendship, trampled the daisies of our romance. I cannot bear living with this guilt on your starship." The dark pools of molten chocolate that were Spock's eyes, were filled with sadness, shame and other emo, out-of-character shades.

"No way, Spock!" Kirk shouted and grabbed the Vulcan's upper arms. "It was not your fault! Spock. I still love you. We have to rebuild our relationship. Let's heal together and have sex to forget this terrible sexual experience. Besides, we are bonded, don't you realise that?"

"It was not my intention, Captain, to bind you to my unworthy self. The effects of the pon farr ... and due to my mixed heritage I am so much stronger and more dangerous than the average mainstream Vulcan," Spock answered with lowered eyes.

"Bullshit, Spock, Vulcan bonding is awesome."

With that Jim pulled him in for their first real kiss, which tasted of copper and honey, and let all his love flow into their bond.

"Spock. Love means never having to say you're sorry! Besides, fuck, today is Valentine's Day and I have received so many virtual cards and flowers from all over the galaxy, even some with very cute kitties and on real awesome stationary, but none from you!"

"What have I done to deserve you beautiful being?" Spock asked. "After all that I've done!"

"Well, Gary Mitchell or Kodos were worse," Kirk answered. "But this is another story."

The bond flared to full range between them and finally they began to heal each other by tearing off each other's clothes, and once again they licked and kissed every newly exposed square centimetre of glistening flesh. "I want this to be good for you, this time", Kirk breathed into one delicately pointed, elegant ear before he sucked it hard. Spock's hands wandered over the golden muscled body of this wild tiger, which was so cool to the touch. Jim fondled Spock's hotter than Human chest and toyed with the black silken fur until he found two coppery nipples.

"Spock. I love your smell, shit, it's like cinnamon and spices and sandalwood. Oh, by the way, do you have some gingerbread cookies somewhere? I'm really in the mood for some all of a sudden."

There were no cookies, but the golden-coloured lion sank down to his knees and inhaled deeply the musky scent of Spock's hotter than Human crotch where a long hotter than Human Doric column of green jade stood proud from its bed of black silken curls, glistening with the expected natural lubrication usually present in Vulcans and sporting two awesome double ridges, as expected, that flared in anticipation. Spock panted heavily and could not believe the awesomeness of divine providence. The emerald blush all over Spock's body was endearing and when the cool Human lips swallowed the hotter than Human jade pillar Spock cried out with the joyful shock of it.

"Oh. James. James. James." Spock stroked the tawny mane of Kirk's liony head, which smelled so enchantingly like the Starfleet issued pine shampoo, and began to fuck his wet and willing oral cave in honesty. It was so moist, so cool to the touch, so welcome. The blonde moaned around the verdant obelisk, "Spock. I love you. Ashaya", and then the Vulcan's nectar began to fill him with its hotter than Human sweetness.

"Oh, beloved, I beg thee, fuck mee," Spock panted because nothing was better than getting fucked directly after orgasm. "Then we would also be even for the assault and well-healed."

Kirk smiled and guided him to the bed where the stoic Vulcan went down on hand and knees, his luscious mounds waiting to be spread apart and filled with the rosy cock of the glorious captain. The blonde forewent further preparations and drove his sceptre of love home into the palace of his beloved's hotter than Human body. His crown jewels slapped the tempting greenish-creamy orbs of Spock's behind with every thrust.

"Oh. James. James. James. I cherish thy intercourse, T'hy'la," the Vulcan moaned animalistically. 

"Oh. Fuck. Spock. Spock. Spock. So hot. So hotter than Human. And all for me," Kirk answered breathlessly.

Their minds merged into one enormous trip of funky colours and eddies, and rainbow-coloured kitties were flying to the sound of the symphony of two souls mating.

Finally they screamed simultaneously and several times in mind and voice, not minding if the whole ship would hear them, and climaxed together (white heat novas), until both felt totally boneless and mind-blown. 

"Shit, this Vulcan mind-enhanced sex is so much better than anything I have ever experienced in life," Kirk admitted in their lazy afterglow. "You must know - I bedded all these women in my life only because I thought you were off-limits for me. But you have always been my only desire. I want a real marriage, Spock, let's make it official, and Uhura must sing at our wedding, and your mother can arrange the flowers." 

"As you wish, ashaya-darling," Spock not-smiled at him (that special smile he only reserved for Kirk) and kissed away a single tear which had left his Ashaya's eye during their healing sex and mirrored his own single tear.

"Oh, Spock. Shit, I want to carry your child. This must be possible somehow, it's the 23rd century for fuck's sake! I want pointy-eared babies, and we will buy them a whole zoo of stuffed cute kitties and puppies. We could name her Saavik, well, if it's a girl after all, ... what do you think?"

But this was another story.

 

 

 

ShirAmber created fanart inspired by this fic:

 

[](https://imageshack.com/i/fkvymzj)


End file.
